All Tied Up!
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Izaya gets slipped a little something in his coffee and wakes up all tied up and blindfolded as a form of revenge dished up by an anonymous client. He is officially 'open for public use' against his will but he never thought that a certain blond Yellow Scarves leader would come along to play with him!


It was the early afternoon and Izaya had a fair amount of free time on his hands, and so he decided to take a break from his work and go and visit his most regular coffee shop in the city. He had spent the past week being a little on edge when leaving his apartment and wandering outside of his home town and into Ikebukuro – simply because roughly around a week ago, he had thought it a grand idea to play a small and seemingly innocent trick on a client of his.

To anyone that was unaware of the situation as a whole, it would have seemed as though Izaya were tricking the client out of their money, though it wasn't exactly as if he were tricking anyone out of their money. He knew for a fact that the money that certain client had handed over to him was counterfeit; they were attempting to gain information from the informant for free and pay for it with fake cash. If it weren't for Izaya already knowing about the money fraud this certain client was involved in, he may have just fallen for it.

So during that meeting with the client a week ago, he had accepted the fake money without showing any sign that he was aware of its invalidity, keeping his smirk in place as he in turn, handed over false information to the client. Needless to say, when said client had found out about the false information, it made them less than pleased with the informants work and they had made a threat that they were hell bent on getting some form of revenge.

Though he hadn't been feeling on edge in a sense that he was scared something would genuinely happen to him, he was more on edge in a sense that he was constantly full of adrenaline and was excited to see just what sort of revenge his client had in store for him. Though as the week passed and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen, he decided it time he went back to usual daily routine and to stop waiting for something different.

As he entered the little coffee shop, he took his place in line to order his usual coffee, not finding anything different about the small warm shop or the people in there. Sure, all sorts of people visited as when they pleased, but like himself, there would always be those few regulars that he noticed each and every time he showed up. So, not taking much notice of what was going on inside of the shop, he eventually reached the front of the line and ordered his coffee – though as the order was being made for him, he felt something fairly heavy hit his foot and glancing down to see what it was, he noticed that the person in line behind him had dropped their wallet.

Feeling as though he may as well pick it up seeing as the owner failed to realize, he bent down to collect the dropped item and turned to hand it back to its rightful owner. Though as his back was turned, the worker at the counter handling Izaya's coffee – one that Izaya initially didn't recognize, though he thought little of it at the time; shops hire new staff all the time of course – slipped a little something extra into the cup before the informant turned to retrieve it from the counter.

Taking his regular seat up at the front of the shop at the little table by the window, he sipped at his coffee as he watched his beloved humans pass by. At first, he didn't notice the slightly off taste in his coffee, but as it cooled a little as the minutes slipped by, he began to pick up on it a little more; frowning slightly, he glanced down into his cup but didn't see anything different in the colour of the coffee, or even in the smell – it just tasted a little strange. Before he had time to fully realize that his drink had been spiked with something, he felt his vision become a little blurry before he couldn't see anything anymore. His head hit the small table as his body slumped over forward, a few words were mumbled though they were unheard by anyone as the informant slipped out of consciousness.

Izaya awoke a few hours later, though as he opened his eyes he still found himself surrounded by complete darkness; but it didn't take him very long to figure out that there was something tied over his eyes to keep him from knowing his whereabouts. He may have still been groggy and half-awake from the drugs he had been tricked into drinking a little earlier, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to figure out his position almost right away. All he needed to do was give a small tug here and there for him to realize he had been restrained; attempting to move each part of his body helped him with trying to figure out the exact way he was being tied up. Some of the ropes around him were tighter than others, the ones tying his wrists and forearms together were above all the tightest, most likely to keep him from freeing himself. The ropes around his arms were then linked to the ropes that wound their way around his torso, forming an overlapping cross formation all the way down the length of his body, the occasional lump of a knot pressed against his skin.

That was the moment he finally realized that he was in fact – naked. Mentally cursing, he tried to put off the feeling he was getting that eyes were watching him, able to his body from every angle as he tried to figure out the ropes around him. Trying to move his legs, he found that they had been restrained too – though in the most obscene position. There was yet more rope on both legs, tied around the joint of his knees and then being tied around both his lower thigh and the upper part of his lower leg, the way the ropes were tied meant that his legs were stuck bent at the knee. He felt a tightness around his ankles that was similar to the tightness around his arms, figuring out that he had rope tied around each ankle; and giving his feet a slight tug, he realized that the rope around his ankle extended to keep his tied down to whatever his body had been placed on.

His jaw was starting to ache a little, though he knew right from the start that trying to move his mouth for whatever reason would be a useless move; he could feel the wet coolness of a metal ring laying snugly just behind his teeth, forcing his mouth wide open and leaving just enough room for something to slip in and out comfortably.

He had seen enough erotic magazines in his life by now to know what kind of situation a set up like this was used for, but he honestly never pictured himself un such a position before – though much to his disliking, he had no way out of this and so the only option left for him would be to endure it.

The feeling of eyes on his body never ceased, and the other person in the room finally made themselves known by taking a few steps closer; footsteps echoing off of the hard floor and voice sounding louder in the empty room, "I told you I'd get my revenge, Orihara-san, but I didn't think it would be as easy as this!" Izaya recognized the voice of the person speaking, and quickly matched it up to the client had had dealt with a week before. So this was the revenge he was going to have to endure, though he had honestly hoped and expected that it would be something a lot more exciting for him than this.

The client spoke again, though this time footsteps moved further away and the voice grew a little fainter, "I've already spread the word, there are a lot of people waiting to see you. Let's say that you're now officially... Open for business~!"

Hours had passed by now and Izaya had lost count of how many people had arrived to use his services with a severe lack of consent on his part. He had had females come along and well, make themselves quite comfortable in his lap – to his surprise, it was a little more pleasurable than he had previously imagined, though he was still finding it a little hard to deal with because he didn't know who it was that was riding him and he hadn't even said he wanted to participate. Despite his best efforts though, no matter whether mentally he wanted it or not, his body responded to the ministrations being performed on him, and that was all the consent any of the women needed before they hopped right on.

It wasn't just women either; a fair few men had come along for some fun, though this was the least pleasant experience out of them all. Aside from feeling dirty, exposed, violated and just filthy in general – he was sure he looked the same way as well; the men that came to visit him made sure that they each left their mark on his body. If one were to describe the way Izaya currently looked, it would be that he looked as if snow had fallen on him and him only.

Patches of his dark raven hair were stained a milky white that dripped down onto the blindfold covering his eyes – the blindfold in which he was starting to be thankful for wearing at this point. His chest and stomach were covered in trickles of the same sticky white liquid; some of it even his own as a result of how many times he had reached his climax repeatedly.

He panted heavily through his mouth as much as he could past the fairly large pooling of the very same substance that was there – some of it dripping down his chin and spilling over his lips as he couldn't bring himself to swallow any more. He wasn't a very big eater at all, and so to be force fed so much like this was making him feel very full fairly quickly. Out of all the males that visited and forced their hardened lengths into his mouth through the metal ring holding his jaw open, only a few of them allowed him the choice of whether to swallow or not – the majority of them forced their fill down his throat. The most common way this happened was that they grabbed a hold of his hair and tipped the informants head back until their release had fully slipped down his throat – though of course doing this caused Izaya to choke quite a bit in the process. Many of them muttered vulgar things to him as they performed such an action, words like, "Good whores eat all of the food so generously given to them~" and, "You should be thanking me, I'm feeding you very well~"

A small handful of the men that came to take advantage of Izaya had actually gone the whole way; thought of course none of them had had the decency to prepare him beforehand. The first time this happened tears began to form in the informant's eyes, though they never slipped from under the blindfold – no one was ever allowed to see the infamous Orihara Izaya crying, for whatever reason it may be. He was feeling just as full from his entrance as he was from all the swallowing he had been forced to do and though there was nothing he could possibly do about it at this point in time, Izaya was feeling quite sick.

Every time he was given any form of break, no matter how short it would be, he would always find himself thinking _'I wonder who will come walking over next…'_, though he would never of predicted what was about to happen.

What sounded like two sets of footsteps approached, hushed whispers were thrown back and forth between the two new arrivals before one of them openly addressed the abused male, "Hello, Izaya, guess who it is~!" Came the light and bubbly voice of a certain teenage blond. Izaya's face paled a little and his body involuntarily shivered at the feeling of warm hands slowly trailing down his dirty body.

One of the hands travelling further down the informant's body came to a stop before being pulled away completely, only to be returned a moment later though this time, it was a single finger circling Izaya's abused and leaking entrance, "It looks like right here really wants more, right~?" Kida spoke, his finger gently stroking at the puckered hole, causing the man tied up in front of him to let out a small whine.

"Please hurry, Kida-kun. This place is really dirty and I don't like it here, okay..." The blond's partner muttered, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he glanced across at his best friend teasing the older man just a few feet ahead of him. Kida turned to glance at Mikado over his shoulder, a wide grin spreading across his lips.

"Will do, Mikado~ Though it's never good to rush someone when doing this~" He joked, removing both of his hands from Izaya's slightly trembling body to unzip his pants and remove his semi hard length from the confines of his underwear, "Just make sure you get all of this, yeah?" He reminded his friend, who in turn flipped open his cell phone, ready to video record the entire moment.

Izaya felt a weight on top of him a few moments later, feeling legs straddle him on either side of his body and a hand in his sticky and tangled raven black hair. Kida pulled the older males head forward by the grip he held on Izaya's hair, pressing the head of his arousal past the metal ring and into the other's mouth. Izaya let out a soft whine, trying to pull his head away from what was going on, this experience by far being the worst out of any he had gone through during the course of the day.

Kida let out a soft groan as he felt the raven's tongue brush against the underside of his length, feeling himself begin to fully harden as he slowly thrust himself in and out of the informant's mouth, doing his best to keep Izaya's head still despite any protests being made. His thrusts began to speed up some, pushing the informant's face as close as he possibly could to the short blond curls at the base of his erection, before slowly sliding himself back out only to repeat the action a fair few more times.

The way Kida was abusing the other males mouth didn't last for very longer, which pleased Izaya just a little, though the informant knew that his old friend most likely wasn't going to be finished with him just yet either. Climbing off of the older male's body, Kida gave himself a few strokes before lining up the tip of his member with Izaya's leaking entrance, prodding the outer ring of muscles in a slightly teasing manor.

Izaya squirmed a little, endless thoughts running through his mind,_ 'This isn't right at all. I'm 21 and he's still in high school. No, this isn't happening! He needs to stop, this has gone way too far now-'_ He once again silently cursed the way he wasn't able to speak or move, because he was desperate now to make his old friend leave and not go any further with him. Having sex with someone who was still in high school was something that he had never intended on doing at any point in his life, but as of right now, he had no control over it happening.

A small moan left both male's lips though simultaneously as Kida pushed forward and slowly entered the other, his member instantly becoming slick with the release of all the other men before him that had done the very same with the informant. He placed one hand at the top of Izaya's thigh, the other hand held into the many ropes tied around the other's torso as he wasted no time and slowly began a steady pace.

Everything in Izaya's mind was screaming at him that this was wrong, but much to his annoyance, his body wasn't thinking along the same lines as him and instead, he felt himself hardening for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The abused informant knew from the get go that he wouldn't last long, having already gone through the process endless times before the younger blond had arrived, and his body had by now become extremely sensitive to the touch.

Kida's pace began to speed up; he himself didn't particularly want to stick around for very long, as he was only performing such an act because he was aware that this would be the only chance he would probably ever get of having the upper hand against the very same man who had ruined his life before. Using the hand on the informant's thigh to steady himself, he used the other hand gripping the ropes to give him a little leverage – something to tug on in order to make his thrusts just that little bit rougher as he sped up more with each thrust.

Barely minutes passed before Izaya felt his stomach tighten and his next release rush forward as he teetered on the edge, before finally falling. His release spurted out and once again doused his own stomach, adding to the amount of mess that was already there before Kida had even arrived. The informant's body shook with the force of his orgasm, every nerve in his body was so sensitive that it was on the verge of becoming painful and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up for anymore.

Kida dug his tenth into his bottom lip as he continued to thrust, feeling the muscles clamp down tightly around his member as the older male reached his climax. The blond felt himself coming fairly close to his release also, but he was determined to make this last as long as he possibly could. Pulling himself almost all of the way out of the other, he waited for a moment before thrusting roughly back in, earning a noise which wasn't far off a scream from the informant, "Ha! I must have found something good~!" He muttered, his voice a little sing song.

He repeated the action, aiming for the same spot and gaining the same reaction. Izaya by this point was on the verge of tears, his body trembled with how hypersensitive he had become and he was so tired and in aching pain that he was quite ready to pass out. And that he did do, as everything he had endured throughout the day finally came crushing down on top of him, the informant finally gave in and slipped away back into the unconscious state he had awoken from earlier in the day.

The blond gave a small "Tsk!" in annoyance at the way his old friend had passed out on him, and so with giving one final thrust or two, he shuddered softly as he released his load inside of the older male.

He rolled his eyes as he took a good look at the state of the informant, tucking himself away back into his underwear before zipping up his pants and turning to his friend – though as he turned to face Mikado, he wasn't expecting to see what he did. The Dollars leader had managed to slip down the wall and into a sitting position on the floor, holding his cell phone with one hand as he recorded Kida as requested – though with his other hand, he had been pleasuring himself as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Kida was speechless as he watched his best friend finish off into his own hand, a pair of grey eyes glancing up to meet his with a sheepish look in them, "Heh, sorry." Mikado muttered as he got to his feet and tucked his cell phone away. With his free hand, he zipped up his pants before glancing down at the mess he had made of his other hand, "Uh.."

Kida stepped forward and took the release stained hand of his best friend, bringing it to his mouth and flicking out his tongue to lap up at the sticky warm liquid, causing the both of them to blush furiously, "Hey Mikado, you should totally come back to my place now~" Kida muttered, licking his lips as he finished his little cleaning task.

Mikado's eyes widened, "K-Kida-kun!-"

**A/N: Okay so this kinda sucked, I'm sorry guys! I hope you like it though because I tried ;-;**


End file.
